Blizzards That Bind
by swansong1463
Summary: When a blizzard leaves most of Stars Hollow snowed in, what will happen after the snow melts and the night's arrangements are revealed? Literati - AUish, takes place sometime after episode 307-They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?


**_Blizzards that Bind_  
  
Chapter 1**  
  
It had started out so quickly. One minute everyting was fine, and then suddenly he was there. At first she hadn't minded, well, hadn't minded a lot. There were a few words here, a few words there, but nothing more. There had been nothing between, love or hate, or even friendship. Before she even had a chance to realize it though, all that had changed. Eventually the went from aquaintences to frieneds, to good friends, to very good friends. They would walk and have long discussions about books, music, and whatever else came to miond. She had started to worry then. But at least Dean had still been in the picture at the point, giving Rory at least one thing to keep her on the right track. Now though, Dean was gone, and she could only imagine what was going to happen between them.  
  
She stood by the trees, waiting, watching. She knew he was here. After all, his car was there. And judging by the early hour and the thick layer of snow on his car, she knew he had been there all night. Finally, after nearly an hour of waiting, the door opened and he walked out. His eyes flickered as he realized she was standing there.  
  
"Miss Gilmore" he said, nodding his head in her direction.  
  
"Jess," she began to reply to his very detailed comment, but he was already walking to his car. He pulled open the door and got it, turning on the windshield wipers to wipe off the coating of snow. He was about to pull away when she stepped in front of his car to stop him.  
  
"What are you doing here Jess?"  
  
"I live here"  
  
"Not at this house you don't."  
  
"Look, I came over last night, and as you should know, it snowed."  
  
"You still could've left."  
  
"Yeah, just as much as you could've left the inn. Look, I have to get to work."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I didn't realize it was a question."  
  
"And to think you've brainwashed my daughter into thinking you're smart." she glared at him as she stepped out of his way and let him drive away.  
  
With a sigh, she walked up the front steps and opened the unlocked door. As soon as she stepped inside the house, she was hit by the glorious aroma of coffee. Sure enough as soon as she stepped in the kitch she saw a pot brewing. She poured herself a cup and sat down at the table.  
  
"Rory!" she called, but there was no reply. She got up and checked her bedroom, but no one was there. As she stepped into the living room, she was about to call out again when she saw her asleep on the couch. A gentle smile appeared on her daughters sleeping face, as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Lorelai noticed the sneakers on her feet and the jeans on her legs.  
  
'They must've fallen asleep' she thought to herself, as she noticed the bag of marshmellows and the Willy Wonky box by the VCR. Suddenly, one of Rory's eyes slowly opened and she muttered  
  
"coffee"  
  
"Yes dear, there IS coffee, but it is in the kitchen, and you are not." As she said it, she spotted a bag of licorice and grabbed it. Rory opened her other eye and looked up to see her mother sitting on the edge of the couch eating a piece of licorice.  
  
"Want some?" she offered as she held out the bag.  
  
"Ugh, I need coffee." Rory grunted as she slowly grabbed the blankets and got up off the couch. Lorelai followed her, and when they reached the kitchen grabber her own mug and sat down. She watched as Rory got a mug and poured herself a cup. She waited for her to sit down before she said anything.  
  
"So I saw the Willy Wonka box and the piles of junk food. Did you have a movie night alone last night?" As the words left her mouth, Rory suddenly spit out the sip of coffee she had just taken.  
  
"Hey! That was good strong coffee you just diluted!" Rory's eyes were suddenly focused intently on her mug.  
  
"So what's up with the 'coffee tastes better with spit in it' thing?"  
  
"Ew! That's gross!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that did it, not me. But you never answered my question."  
  
"Which one?" Rory replied as she took a full sip of coffee and actually swallowed it.  
  
"Any of them"  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're talking baout"  
  
"Rory, I saw him leave here this morning. How could you do that?!"  
  
"Mom, it wasn't what you think-"  
  
"Of course it was what I think!! How could it be anything else?! He was here all night!"  
  
"He was sleeping! He got-"  
  
"Yes he was sleeping! He was sleeping with you!"  
  
Rory gasped, and her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"No he wasn't!! Not like that!"  
  
"Do NOT lie to me Rory!"  
  
"I'm not lying! You should know I'm not lying! It's one thing for you not to trust him, but you should trust me, and you know I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"You are not to see him again!"  
  
"You can't stop me!"  
  
"Yes Rory, I can! I can and I will! You are forbidden to see him again!"  
  
"You're being riduculous, I'm leaving" Rory stood up from the chair, dropping the blankets and leaving her mug sitting on the table, thankful that she had fallen asleep fully clothed and that she was organized enough to always leave her coat on the rack.  
  
"You can't leave! You-" but Lorelai was cut off by the slam of the front door.

* * *

Please review!!! Any feedback will help! I don't know if I should continue or just leave it.....thanks so much! :-)


End file.
